<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Night Together by OpenLion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29674797">A Night Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpenLion/pseuds/OpenLion'>OpenLion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Open Lion's Harry Potter One Shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cunnilingus, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:21:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29674797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpenLion/pseuds/OpenLion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny takes the time to please her Girlfriend...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Ginny Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Open Lion's Harry Potter One Shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Night Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Stop it,” Hermione moaned, Ginny was teasing her and driving her crazy, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Mione, you’re so impatient tonight,” she whispered against her neck, leaving a trail of affectionate kisses where her mouth lingered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her hands were caressing the older girl’s breasts, pinching at hard nipples covered by a silky nightgown. Eventually her hands slowly traced down Hermione’s clothed stomach, stopping at her hip where Ginny took her time to kiss her hungrily. Both girls moaned into the intimate act, Hermione felt her core grow damper, the fires of lust bruning in her belly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please...” she couldn’t wait anymore and Ginny knew it. The redhead laughed softly, then moving away and kneeling in front of the other witch. She parted her legs and rolled her nightgown up her slim belly, keeping her eyes gazing deep into her girlfriend’s blissful face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No underwear?” She smirked, eying up Hermione’s throbbing cunt, her juices leaking onto the sheets below her as she shuddered when cold hair hit her molten centre.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She groaned and moved her hips, urging Ginny to touch her where she was desperate for it, she was flushed from both embarrassment and excitement in equal measure, it hadn’t been long since she’d started dating Ginny and this was all so new to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her lover laid her hands on Hermione’s knees and started kissing her inner thighs slowly, collecting the droplets of arousal and humming softly against her skin, savouring the taste, “So fucking sweet bay,” she murmured, creeping agonisingly slowly towards her dripping womanhood, “It’s like honey, so fucking delicious,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do this to me, I’ve never known anything like this before,” she whispered shyly, meeting her lover’s bright, brown eyes. The fiery maine between her thighs made her wetter still. She had never felt so hot and full of desire for the girl she loved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna take care of you baby, anything you need I’m here for,” she licked her lips before connecting her mouth to the brunette’s rock hard clit. The older witch’s mouth took an ‘o’ shape as her hands balled in the sheets. Ginny’s skilled mouth was sending her over the edge, every subtle suck or lavish lick pushed her closer and closer, it was almost too much as she tried to close her thighs but Ginny’s strong hands stopped her and instead parted them further.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She arched her back and moaned the younger witch's name, not caring if she woke the rest of the Burrow as she was so fucking close. “I-I’m gonna...” she stammered, trying to finish her thought but stopped when Ginny’s tongue flicked against her painfully hard clit, sending shockwaves rolling through her frail body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cum for me baby,” the redhead moaned against her womanhood as two skillful fingers moved in and out of her cunt, adding to the intense feeling tearing Hermione’s inexperienced body apart. She felt so hot and full of desire that she couldn’t do anything but grind her hips to meet Ginny’s capable fingers that were fucking her so delightully hard and fast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She came hard, Ginny’s name echoing around the old house as her body went limp, Ginny quickly moving to collect as much of Hermione’s raw taste as she could. She still teased the older witch, sucking the skin near her hot hole, making her used body tremble against her will. She slowly got up and neared her wet fingers to Hermione’s parted mouth which she eagerly took between her wet lips and sucked them clean while staring intensely at her lover.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you so much Hermione Granger,” she whispered before kissing the older girl, one of her hands caressed her soft cheek, still red and hot. “I love you too, Ginevra Weasley” she smiled against her lips, enjoying the kiss despite the footsteps outside their door.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed</p><p>If you would like to leave some feedback or Kudos they are much appreciated</p><p>If you would like to receive updates about my work or make a request please follow me on Twitter: @openlionAO3</p><p>Or send me an email to: openlionao3@gmail.com</p><p>Have a great day!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>